


Himmelblau

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, Feelings, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Manche Dinge passierten halt einfach, und man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Einige Menschen verliebten sich, ohne es zu wollen. War ihm auch passiert. Und meistens war er ja gar nicht unglücklich deswegen.





	1. Am Anfang war der Tod

**Author's Note:**

> Jetzt ist es soweit! Ich poste das erste Kapitel dieses Mehrteilers. Bereits vor über drei Jahren ist mir die Idee zu dieser Geschichte in den Kopf und ins Herz gesprungen. Es hat dann aber doch recht lange gedauert, nämlich bis zum Oktober 2017, bis ich eine Datei für die Geschichte angelegt habe. Lange Zeit habe ich diese Datei gelegentlich mal geöffnet, immer wenn mir danach war und ich in der richtigen Stimmung dafür war, und habe ganz kurz was geschrieben. Oft nur einen oder wenige Sätze. Manchmal habe ich die Datei auch geöffnet, ohne was zu schreiben.  
> Neulich habe ich dann gespürt, wie sehr diese Geschichte allmählich geschrieben werden möchte.
> 
> Ich habe gedacht, dass ich das erste Kapitel vielleicht bis zum 31.5. fertig bekomme und poste, an dem Tag wird es vier Jahre her sein, dass ich mich in den Münsteraner Tatort verliebt habe. Dann dachte ich, dass ich es am 14.5. poste, da wird es vier Jahre her sein, dass ich zum ersten Mal überhaupt einen Münsteraner Tatort gesehen habe. Nun ist es der 8.5. geworden, und das ist auch schön. :-) Manchmal kommt es anders als geplant.
> 
> Ich mag ja irgendwie alle meine Geschichten, auch die, die ich heute höchstwahrscheinlich kein zweites Mal mehr schreiben und posten würde. ;-) Diese Geschichte hier gehört sicher zu denen, die mich am meisten emotional mitreißen, und auf jeden Fall ist es irgendwie auch meine persönlichste Geschichte bisher. 
> 
> Ich würde mich unglaublich darüber freuen, wenn der ein oder andere hier mitlesen und eventuell ein bisschen mitfiebern mag.  
> Den allerletzten Satz habe ich bereits geschrieben und ich habe die Hoffnung, dass die meisten Leser mit einem Lächeln aus der Geschichte gehen werden, was ein riesiges Geschenk für mich wäre.
> 
> Anmerkung zum ersten Kapitel: Die Protagonisten sind alle wohlauf, aber es geht stellenweise sehr um den Tod. Darauf möchte ich lieber hinweisen, falls jemand für das Thema in der richtigen Stimmung sein muss oder das Ganze doch lieber gar nicht lesen mag. Beides kann ich verstehen. ♥  
> In den folgenden Kapiteln wird dieses Thema definitiv nicht so dominant sein, viel mehr als um den Tod geht es in der Geschichte um das Leben, darum wie unglaublich schön und auch wie schmerzhaft es manchmal sein kann, und um die zahlreichen Grautöne dazwischen. ♥ 
> 
> Den Titel verdankt die Geschichte dem gleichnamigen Lied meiner Lieblingsband Die Ärzte. :-) Vielleicht mögt ihr euch sogar das Lied mal anhören, falls ihr es nicht kennt, oder den Songtext lesen. Kein Titel hätte sich für mich richtiger angefühlt.
> 
> So, und jetzt geht es los.

_**Der Himmel ist blau und der Rest deines Lebens liegt vor dir.**_  
Aus dem Lied [Himmelblau](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZwTeyw8c8g) von Die Ärzte.

Der kleine Vogel badete in einer der Pfützen, die der heftige Regenschauer am Morgen hinterlassen hatte. Munter hüpfte er umher, schüttelte sich ausgiebig, und streckte immer wieder seine dünnen Flügel aus. Ab und zu fuhr mal ein Auto an ihm vorbei, davon ließ er sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Thiel verzog die Lippen zu einem etwas gequälten Lächeln. Ihm musste ja offensichtlich echt ganz schön langweilig sein, wenn er an seinem ersten freien Tag seit langem nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand aus dem Fenster zu gucken und einen Vogel beim Baden zu beobachten.  
Na ja, eigentlich gäbe es ja durchaus einige Dinge, die er stattdessen tun könnte. Die Küchenschränke und der Kühlschrank müssten mal ausgemistet und geputzt werden, sämtliche Fußböden in der Wohnung hatten ebenfalls eine gründliche Reinigung nötig, die Gardinen hatte er auch seit einer Ewigkeit - seit bestimmt zwei Jahren, vielleicht auch drei - nicht mehr gewaschen. Oder er könnte seinen Kleiderschrank aufräumen. Oder mal ein paar alte Unterlagen aussortieren. Das Bett frisch zu beziehen, wäre auch nicht unbedingt ein Fehler. Eigentlich müsste er sich wirklich nicht langweilen, nee.  
Aber er _wollte_. Er genoss diese Langweile nämlich, er genoss das Nichtstun, das Faul sein, die Ruhe.  
Er fand es so richtig herrlich, einfach nur da zu stehen, mal nicht über die Arbeit nachdenken zu müssen, sich seinen allmählich kalt werdenden Kaffee schmecken zu lassen, und halt dem Vogel und dem restlichen Treiben draußen zuzuschauen.  
Er trug noch immer die Kleidung, in der er geschlafen hatte, eins seiner allerliebsten inzwischen leicht ausgewaschenen St. Pauli Shirts und die saubequemen dunkelbraunen Shorts, die mit dem winzigen Loch an der linken Seite. Na ja, anziehen lohnte sich jetzt auch gar nicht mehr. Schließlich hatte er eh nicht vor, seine Wohnung heute nochmal zu verlassen, nur am Briefkasten war er vorhin mal kurz gewesen. Und es störte ja niemanden, wenn er den ganzen Tag in seiner Schlafkleidung herum lief. Logisch störte es niemanden, war ja auch niemand da, den das stören könnte.  
Ein bisschen aufräumen und so, eventuell auch mal ein paar Dinge einkaufen gehen, dafür war morgen noch mehr als genug Zeit, glücklicherweise hatte er ja zwei Tage frei. Heute würde es bei daheim bleiben, langweilen, faul sein und Ruhe genießen bleiben. Zufrieden über diese Entscheidung nippte er am Kaffee. 

Was war das eigentlich für ein Vogel, dem er da zuguckte? Hm, wahrscheinlich ein Spatz, eine Meise oder so. Besonders viel Ahnung von Vögeln hatte Thiel zugegebenermaßen nicht, viele von denen sahen für ihn irgendwie fast gleich aus, vor allem die ganzen kleineren Vögel. Er war ja schon froh, dass er eine Taube von einer Amsel unterscheiden konnte.  
Boerne wüsste natürlich, was das für ein Vogel war. Aber Boerne war ja gerade nicht hier, und selbst wenn, würde er ihn nicht danach fragen, weil Boerne dann wieder mal einen Grund hätte, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen, außerdem wars ja eigentlich auch egal, was für ein Vogel das war. Irgendein kleiner Vogel halt, der Spaß am Baden hatte.

Boerne. Oh ja, und ob der sich über ihn lustig machen würde, klar würde er das, die Chance würde er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. Thiel sah den abschätzigen Blick genau vor sich, und er konnte deutlich das abfällige Kichern hören. 

_„Wie bitte, Herr Thiel, Sie wollen mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie nicht wissen, um welche Vogelart es sich hier handelt?“_

_„Mann, ich bin eben kein Ornithologe, Herr Professor!“_

_„Oh, mit der Tatsache, dass Ihnen der Begriff Ornithologe überhaupt bekannt ist, verblüffen Sie mich jetzt ja ein wenig. Aber selbstverständlich sollte auch jeder Nicht-Ornithologe wissen, welchen Vogel wir hier gerade anschauen.”_

_„Ich weiß es aber halt nicht, sonst hätte ich Sie ja wohl kaum gefragt!“_

_„Könnte es sein, dass Sie hin und wieder den Biologieunterricht geschwänzt haben, Herr Thiel?“_

_„Idiot!“_

_„Ach kommen Sie schon, mir können Sie es doch ruhig verraten.”_

_„Schnauze!”_

_Unverschämter Vollidiot!_ Und Boerne würde ihm dann natürlich nicht einfach nur kurz den Vogelnamen nennen, sondern auf jeden Fall auch die lateinische Bezeichnung, sämtliche typische Verhaltensweisen und alles mögliche sonst noch, das ihn nicht die Bohne interessierte.  
Vielleicht würde er ja sogar so tun, als würde er zuhören, aber weitaus wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er genervt mit den Augen rollen und den Redeschwall so schnell wie möglich unterbinden würde.

Jetzt hörte er das Kichern plötzlich lauter und penetranter, so als stünde Boerne direkt neben ihm, tief und ohne jede Rücksicht bohrte es sich in sein rechtes Ohr. Immer lauter und lauter.  
Thiel starrte ein bisschen ungläubig und erschrocken auf seinen linken Arm. Aufgerichtete Härchen. Gänsehaut. _Scheiße!_ Er hatte ernsthaft Gänsehaut wegen der Vorstellung, dass Boerne ihm spöttisch ins Ohr kicherte? Das war ja richtig lächerlich! Wenn es sich um eine unangenehme Form von Gänsehaut handeln würde, so eine, die man bekam, wenn jemand beispielsweise mit einem Stück Kreide oder mit den Fingernägeln an der Schultafel entlang kratzte, wäre es ja okay. Aber solch eine Gänsehaut war es halt nicht, sondern eine, die sich irgendwie bedenklich gut anfühlte.  
Das Kichern wurde nun so unerträglich laut, dass ihm die Ohren weh taten, und Boerne kam immer näher, wurde immer unverschämter, bohre sich gnadenlos tiefer und tiefer.  
Er fühlte die Hitze, die von Boernes Körper ausging, und er hatte schreckliche Angst, sich zu verbrennen.

Halt! Stopp! Genug! Stopp, Stopp, Stopp! Energisch und wütend schüttelte er den Kopf, umklammerte fest seine Tasse, trank hastig einen besonders großen Schluck, und verschluckte sich fast.  
Weder über die Arbeit noch über Boerne wollte er heute nachdenken, über Boerne ganz besonders nicht. Und irgendwelches arg fragwürdiges Kopfkino und Gänsehaut wegen Boerne wollte er erst recht nicht haben.  
Langweilen! Langweilen, jawohl! Er wollte sich gefälligst weiterhin langweilen und faul sein, einfach nur weiterhin voll das Nichtstun und die Ruhe auskosten. Kaum hatte er diese Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, und erleichtert festgestellt, dass von der Gänsehaut fast gar nichts mehr zu fühlen und zu sehen war, klingelte es zweimal kurz.

 _Na prima, auch das noch!_ Ein Teil von ihm, nämlich der Vernünftigere, hoffte inständig, dass nicht Boerne vor seiner Tür stand, der andere und stärkere Teil wünschte sich leider nichts sehnlicher als genau das, obwohl er ja wusste, dass er das mit dem Langweilen und so dann natürlich fürs Erste absolut vergessen konnte.

 

„Tach, Herr Professor.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

Ups, war es tatsächlich schon Abend geworden? Irgendwie hatte er so gar kein Zeitgefühl heute. Aber klar musste es bereits Abend sein, sonst würde Boerne ihn ja nicht gerade von oben nach unten mustern, sondern wäre wahrscheinlich noch fleißig in seinem Leichenbunker beschäftigt, und würde Frau Haller mit seinen dämlichen Zwergensprüche nerven.

„Und? Was wollen Sie?“

„Ich möchte Ihnen gerne einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Ihnen das recht ist.“

Ob ihm das total recht war oder doch so eher gar nicht, war nicht ganz einfach zu sagen, weshalb er eben nichts sagte. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Und Boerne kam rein.

 

„Wollen Sie ein Bier?“, fragte er anstandshalber, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Nein, danke.“ Boerne lehnte sich zurück und lächelte freundlich.

 _Verbrenn dich bloß nicht, Frank. Wenigstens nicht jetzt schon und nicht wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit._ „Dann vielleicht 'nen Kaffee?“

„Oh, gerne.“

„Okay, kommt gleich.“ War ja noch genug Rest in der Kanne, musste er nur nochmal kurz wärmen. Seine Tasse schenkte er sich auch nochmal bis zum Rand hin voll, auf Milch und Zucker verzichtete er, weil ihm irgendwas sagte, dass er einen richtig starken und schwarzen Kaffee gleich noch ganz gut würde gebrauchen können.

 

„Und was haben Sie heute so Schönes gemacht, Thiel?“ 

„Och, nicht so besonders viel“, gab er eine beinahe ganz ehrliche Antwort. _„Eigentlich gar nichts”_ wäre noch ein kleines bisschen ehrlicher gewesen. „Morgen will ich aufräumen und einkaufen.“

„Aha, na, dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß dabei.“

 _Ja ja, Sie mich auch._ „Jo, danke.“

„Herr Thiel?“

Oha. Ein seeehr schlechtes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Boerne würde ihm doch bestimmt jetzt etwas sagen, das er eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte, oder aber er würde - und das fände er noch schlimmer - irgendeine Frage stellen, die ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gerade begeistern würde. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und er sollte morgen nur ein Paket oder so für Boerne entgegen nehmen. Oder Boerne fand den Kaffee zu stark, zu schwach, zu heiß, zu kalt oder was auch immer. „Ja?

„Denken Sie manchmal über das Ende des Lebens nach?“

„Was?“, rutschte es ihm raus, obwohl er Boerne ganz genau verstanden hatte.

„Der Tod, denken Sie hin und wieder an ihn?“

„Na klar, Boerne, ständig denke ich daran.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“ Boernes Augen wurden ein wenig größer. „Ständig?“

„Logisch, bleibt ja in meinem Beruf nun einmal nicht aus. Und in Ihrem doch erst recht nicht. Wir beide haben ja schließlich regelmäßig mit dem Tod und Leichen zu tun.“ Deshalb wunderte ihn Boernes Frage auch. Mit dem Tod kamen sie doch echt andauernd in Berührung.

„Ich meinte eigentlich, ob Sie hin und wieder an _Ihren_ Tod denken, Herr Thiel.“

Oh, ach so. Sein _eigener_ Tod. Oje. Ob er hin und wieder daran dachte? Na ja, allzu oft nicht. Weil er das nicht _wollte_. Die Vorstellung, in einigen Jahren unter der Erde zu liegen und genüsslich von Würmern verspeist zu werden, oder aber nur noch ein winziges Häufchen Asche zu sein, fand er nämlich nicht gerade besonders aufbauend. Wenn er sich in selteneren Momenten mal etwas damit auseinander setzte, mal intensiver darüber nachdachte, dass es ihn irgendwann nicht mehr geben würde, bekam er so ein ganz blödes flaues Gefühl im Magen und in der Kehle, manchmal sogar auch Herzrasen. Aufkeimende Gedanken an seinen Tod verdrängte er deshalb lieber ganz schnell, sofern es ihm möglich war.  
Auch an das Sterben an sich dachte er äußerst ungern. Wie würde es passieren? Würde es weh tun? Würde er im Alter vor sich hin vegetieren? Oder würde er halt einfach irgendwann friedlich für immer einschlafen oder tot umfallen? _Wann_ ungefähr würde es passieren? Würde er überhaupt richtig alt werden? Soo wahnsinnig gesund war sein gesamter Lebenswandel ja nun ehrlicherweise nicht unbedingt. Kürzlich hatte er mal so rein spaßeshalber mithilfe einer Internetseite seinen BMI ausrechnen wollen, er hatte es dann aber doch lieber gelassen, um sich nicht die gute Laune zu verhageln.  
Wer würde um ihn weinen, wer würde um ihn trauern? Seinen Vater würde es ja wahrscheinlich vor ihm treffen, auch wenn der derzeit zum Glück noch vollkommen fit war (neulich hatte der ihn wieder zu einer gemeinsamen Fahrradtour überreden wollen) und hoffentlich auch für viele Jahre noch bleiben würde. Lukas und er hatten nicht so wirklich viel Kontakt mehr, aber egal wäre dem sein Tod sicher nicht. Ja, Lukas würde bestimmt um ihn trauern, zumindest ein bisschen. Irgendwie ein klein wenig tröstlich. Aber davon würde er ja dann sowieso nichts mehr mitbekommen. Gar nichts mehr würde er dann mitbekommen. Wer um ihn trauern würde, wem sein Tod völlig am Arsch vorbei gehen würde, welche Musik man auf seiner Trauerfeier spielen würde und ob überhaupt irgendwelche, vielleicht gäbe es ja nicht einmal eine Trauerfeier, nichts davon würde er mehr mitbekommen. An ein wie auch immer geartetes Leben nach dem Tod glaubte er nicht.  
Mist, es fing an. Dieses saudoofe flaue Gefühl klopfte an. Nee, sein eigener Tod war echt nichts, woran er besonders gerne dachte. Dann doch lieber an die Arbeit oder an seine verdammten und nicht so ganz klar definierbaren Gefühle für Boerne denken. 

„Thiel?“

Ach so, er hatte ja noch gar nicht geantwortet. „Na ja, manchmal denke ich schon mal daran, aber eher selten.“ Ausführlicher wollte er sich dazu lieber nicht äußern, das würde das flaue Gefühl sonst nur stärker werden lassen.

Boerne schien sich mit dieser knappen Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Er nickte, pustete kurz gegen seine Tasse, und trank dann einen ersten Schluck.

Er tat es Boerne gleich, trank einen Schluck, und schielte zum Fenster rüber. Seit sich der Regen verzogen hatte, schien ununterbrochen kräftig die Sonne, auch jetzt am Abend noch.  
Das war zwar absolut kein Garant für gute Laune, jedenfalls bei ihm nicht, trotzdem kam es ihm irgendwie reichlich unpassend vor, ausgerechnet bei diesem Wetter über den Tod zu sprechen. Na ja, aber gab es denn überhaupt ein passendes Wetter für dieses Thema? Gab es ein ideales „Lass uns heute mal über den Tod reden“ Wetter? Ob Sonnenschein, Regenwetter, Hagelsturm oder sonst was, es gab echt weitaus schönere und angenehmere Gesprächsthemen.  
„Und Sie, Boerne?“, fragte er dennoch.

„Nun ja, in letzter Zeit denke ich tatsächlich hin und wieder an mein Ableben.“

„Sie sind doch aber etwa nicht krank oder so?“ Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Lippe gebissen, weil er irgendwie besorgt klang. Na ja, egal.

„Nein.“ Boerne hob die linke Braue. „Also, jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste.”

„Warum denken Sie dann plötzlich öfter daran?” Er ging schnell in Gedanken die aktuellsten Mordfälle durch, vielleicht hatte ja einer davon Boerne aus irgendeinem Grund irgendwie etwas zugesetzt? Wobei er sich das ja eigentlich nicht so recht vorstellen konnte.

„Wissen Sie, vor einigen Wochen bin ich morgens aufgewacht und habe meinen Rücken etwas stärker als sonst gespürt.”

Er nickte mitfühlend. Klar, so manch Alterszipperlein machte sich bei ihm auch inzwischen hin und wieder bemerkbar, da knackte schon ab und zu ganz gerne mal der ein oder andere Körperteil. Und dass er gefühlt täglich ein neues graues Haar auf seinem Kopf entdeckte, die Haare aber auch langsam weniger wurden, fand er auch nicht unbedingt soo schrecklich lustig.  
Älterwerden war nichts, was ihn fröhlich juchzen ließ, aber es beschäftigte ihn eben nicht so oft und intensiv, weil sein Kopf meistens doch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.

„Nun ja, das war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass ich mir einmal ausgiebig über die Vergänglichkeit meines Lebens Gedanken gemacht habe. Und seitdem schleichen sich diese Gedanken von Zeit zu Zeit erneut in meinen Kopf.”

„Verstehe.” Wohl so ne vorübergehende Phase. Hatte wahrscheinlich fast jeder mal. So wie fast jeder sich irgendwann mit dem Sinn des Lebens, ob es denn überhaupt einen gab und wenn ja welchen, beschäftigte.  
Er verzichtete darauf, Boerne zu fragen, wie genau seine _Gedanken_ aussahen. Was empfand Boerne, wenn er an seinen Tod dachte? Angst? Trauer? Oder eher neutralere Gefühle? Fragte Boerne sich auch, wer um ihn trauern würde, und wer nicht?  
Plante er möglicherweise sogar schon ein bisschen seine Trauerfeier und die Beerdigung? Vielleicht hatte er das Ganze ja auch bereits komplett durchgeplant? Wäre Boerne auf jeden Fall zuzutrauen, dass er das alles bereits akribisch durchgeplant hatte, und zum Beispiel festgelegt hatte, welche Musik gespielt werden sollte, natürlich irgend so ein depressives Opernzeug. Und selbstverständlich sollten alle Gäste hochwertige und schicke Kleidung tragen. Ein St. Pauli Shirt wäre da auf keinen Fall gerne gesehen, auch keins, das nicht leicht ausgewaschen war. Fast musste Thiel grinsen, obwohl er das Thema eigentlich so ganz und gar nicht witzig fand.  
Es interessierte ihn zwar, was Boerne so durch den Kopf ging, wenn er an seinen Tod dachte, andererseits war das flaue Gefühl sowieso auch so schon wieder stärker geworden. Nee, er fragte lieber nicht genauer nach.

„Es ist spät, Thiel.”

 _Spät?_ Wollte Boerne damit sagen, dass ein Großteil seines Lebens bereits gelebt war? Zu dem flauen Gefühl in seiner Kehle gesellte sich ein gewaltiger Kloß, dagegen half auch der stärkste und dunkelste Kaffee nicht.  
_„Es ist spät, Thiel.”_  
Wollte Boerne ihm zwischen den Zeilen vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen mehr sagen?

„Deswegen möchte ich mich nun auch allmählich verabschieden.” Boerne hob wieder die Braue. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich es ja nicht so gut, und muss morgen wieder zeitig aufstehen.”

Ach sooo, logisch, Boerne hatte einfach nur die Uhrzeit gemeint. „Och, armer Boerne, vielleicht bin ich ja so nett und bedauere Sie ganz kurz, wenn ich mich morgen früh im Bett nochmal gemütlich umdrehe.” Er grinste frech und breit, froh darüber, dass Boerne vom Thema Tod offensichtlich erst einmal genug hatte. Ganz bestimmt sogar würde er morgen früh an Boerne denken.

Boerne lächelte, erhob sich und setzte sich wieder. Neben ihn. So dicht, dass er kaum noch genug Platz hatte.

 _„Was soll das denn schon wieder, Boerne?”_ , schimpfte er, er schrie richtig, aber halt ohne den Mund zu öffnen. War ja völlig klar gewesen, dass Boerne irgendwie zurück schlagen würde, natürlich, darauf war er vorbereitet gewesen, aber _das_ ging ja jetzt wohl doch ein bisschen zu weit.

„Danke für den Kaffee“, flüsterte Boerne mit fast unschuldiger Stimme gegen sein Ohr, und legte die Hand auf sein Knie, für mindestens unverschämte vier oder fünf Sekunden lang. Dann stand er auf, so als wäre nichts gewesen, brachte seine Tasse in die Küche, und verabschiedete sich.

 

Als Thiel endlich in der Lage war, ebenfalls aufzustehen, und sein Herz nicht mehr ganz so beschissen schnell schlug, konnte er unmöglich einschätzen, wie lange Boerne bereits weg war. Zwei, fünf oder doch schon eher zehn Minuten?  
Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, seinen Kaffee weiter getrunken zu haben, aber die Tasse war leer. Er stellte sie neben Boernes. Spülen würde er morgen. Vorausgesetzt, er fiel vorher nicht aus irgendeinem Grund tot um. Na super, solch ein doofer und absurder Gedanke wäre ihm ohne das Gespräch mit Boerne jetzt niemals in den Kopf geschossen. _Vielen Dank auch, Herr Professor!_

So, und jetzt? Bestand wenigstens der Hauch einer Chance, dass er nicht den Rest des Abends damit verbringen würde, an Boernes unverschämtes Verhalten zu denken, und die nächste kleine Unverschämtheit herbei zu sehnen, förmlich danach zu lechzen? Einfach wieder langweilen, so wie vor Boernes Besuch, einfach wieder nichts tun, faul sein, die Ruhe genießen, möglichst wenig denken und so, ginge das? Na ja, allzu viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht, aber einen Versuch war es trotzdem wert. 

Er stellte sich wieder ans Fenster und sah raus.

Der kleine Vogel war nicht mehr da.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mag das Kapitel recht gerne, aber das Schreiben ist mir manchmal doch ganz schön an die Nieren gegangen, und nicht jeden Tag mochte/konnte ich bestimmte Stellen schreiben oder lesen.  
> Ich freue mich darauf, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben!
> 
> Gestern (da waren sämtliche Vögel ... ähm, Vogelszenen bereits geschrieben) habe ich zufällig zum ersten Mal eine Amsel auf unserem Balkon gesehen. Das fand ich schön - zumindest so lange, bis sie ihr Geschäft auf unserem Balkon verrichtet hat. ;-)


	2. Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare und die Kudos, ich freue mich unglaublich darüber! ♥♥ 
> 
> Ein heftiger Schreibflash hat dafür gesorgt, dass auch das zweite Kapitel früher als erwartet kommt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas Freude daran. Ich wünsche euch allen ein wundervolles Wochenende! ♥

_**Und ich such dich, bis ich dich gefunden hab.**_  
Aus dem Lied [Die Suche](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16rwpcrWoPc) von Jan Sievers. 

 

„Suchen Sie noch immer, Chef?”

„Ja.” Das _„Mann, Nadeshda, das sehen Sie doch!”_ schluckte er großzügig runter, weil er Nadesha sehr schätzte und mochte, und auch weil sie ihnen vorhin ein sauleckeres Frühstück organisiert hatte. Natürlich suchte er das Scheißteil immer noch, sonst würde er ganz sicher nicht gerade auf allen Vieren unter seinem Schreibtisch umher kriechen.

„Ich drücke die Daumen, dass Sie es bald finden. Bis morgen.”

„Jo, danke, tschüss, Nadeshda.”

WO zum Teufel war bloß das verdammte Ladekabel?? Er hatte es auf jeden Fall mit zur Arbeit genommen, so viel stand definitiv fest, er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie er es eingesteckt und später wieder raus geholt hatte. Daheim war es zeitlich zu knapp gewesen, sein Handy aufzuladen, er war nämlich auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, schon einmal seinen Wecker auszustellen, aber noch zwei Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen liegen zu bleiben und halt noch ein kleines bisschen zu dösen. Na ja, aus den zwei Minuten waren dann zwanzig geworden, weil er dummerweise nochmal eingenickt war, und dann hatte er sich ganz schön sputen müssen, weil er zu allem Übel zu einem Tatort gerufen wurde. In all der Hektik hatte er prompt zwei verschiedene Socken angezogen, er hatte halt nach den Erstbesten gegriffen, die auf dem Boden rum geflogen waren. Aber die sah ja keiner, war also nicht weiter schlimm.

Boah, wie unglaublich er es hasste, wenn er etwas nicht finden konnte! Unter dem Tisch war das Kabel auch nicht. Kacke! Wo hatte er das dumme Ding nur hingelegt? Er hatte doch eigentlich bereits jeden Winkel abgesucht, selbst auf den Toiletten hatte er sicherheitshalber nachgeguckt, dort sogar zweimal. Auch sowas Sinnloses, war er dennoch meistens tat, wenn er verzweifelt etwas suchte: Mehrmals an der selben Stelle suchen. Als würde der gesuchte Gegenstand dann irgendwann doch noch an dieser Stelle auftauchen.  
Na ja, das Kabel konnte sich ja nun einmal nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben, irgendwo musste es ja sein.  
Zum Glück war der Akku noch nicht komplett leer, aber länger als ein paar Stunden würde der vermutlich nicht mehr halten, oder allerhöchstens bis morgen früh, wenn er Glück hatte. Vorübergehend das Handy ausschalten war auch keine Option, er musste und wollte ja ständig erreichbar sein.  
Ach Mann, hoffentlich fand er das verfluchte Teil bald, auch wenn er echt keine Ahnung hatte, wo er denn noch danach suchen sollte. Tierisch genervt nahm er sich vor, sein Handy in Zukunft schon deutlich früher zu laden, und nicht erst, wenn es fast leer war, aber er wusste genau, dass er das mit der Zeit eh wieder würde schleifen lassen.

Sein Rücken und die Knie ächzten ein wenig, als er sich wieder hochrappelte, um ans Telefon zu gehen. _Tja, Frank, du wirst eben nicht jünger und beweglicher._

In neun von zehn Fällen wusste er bereits vorm Abheben, wenn es Boerne war, der anrief, und auch jetzt lag er mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Okay, dass sich Boerne heute nochmal melden würde, war aber auch klar gewesen. „Sie rufen wahrscheinlich wegen der Obduktion an?”

„Ganz genau, Herr Thiel. Können Sie vielleicht gleich in mein Institut kommen? Dann können wir in Ruhe reden.”

„Bin schon so gut wie unterwegs.”

 

Als er vor Boernes Leichenbunker vom Rad stieg, genau in diesem Moment und keine Sekunde früher, merkte er es dann. Scheiße, sein Handy! Das lag ja noch auf seinem Schreibtisch! Oh nö, nicht auch das noch. Na ja, extra nochmal zurück fahren und es holen hätte aber nicht allzu viel Sinn, er hatte ja nicht vor, lange zu bleiben.

 

„Ist Frau Haller nicht mehr da?” Am Tatort vorhin war sie dabei gewesen.

„Nein, die Ärmste hat sich eine schwere Erkältung zugezogen, die im Laufe des Tages immer schlimmer geworden ist, da habe ich sie frühzeitig nach Hause geschickt, und ihr den Befehl erteilt, sich ordentlich auszukurieren.”

„Donnerwetter, so großmütig kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht.” Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er Frau Haller mehrmals hatte schniefen hören, und dass sie einen dicken Schal getragen hatte.

Auf seine klitzekleine harmlose Spitze ging Boerne nicht ein. Na dann eben nicht.

Die Obduktion hatte nochmal das bestätigt, was bereits vorher offensichtlich gewesen war. Das weibliche Opfer, Antje Fischer, war durch einen Schuss direkt ins Herz getötet worden. Es waren Fingerabdrücke am Tatort gefunden worden, und der Exfreund war dringend tatverdächtig, aber von dem fehlte bislang jede Spur, er war irgendwo untergetaucht.

 

Thiel konnte sich nicht so wirklich daran erinnern, Boerne in sein Büro gefolgt zu sein, aber das musste er ja schließlich getan haben, denn dort standen sie sich gerade gegenüber. Er folgte Boerne so oft hier rein, in seine Wohnung oder wohin auch immer, dass er das meistens gar nicht mehr so bewusst registrierte.  
Boerne sprach ohne Punkt und Komma über einen recht auffälligen Leberfleck am linken Oberarm des Opfers. Mit dem Fall an sich hatte das zwar absolut nichts zu tun, aber Boerne fand das Thema anscheinend äußerst spannend. Bald ging es dann auch gar nicht mehr nur um den Leberfleck des Opfers, sondern um Leberflecke im Allgemeinen, um ihre Eigenschaften und Besonderheiten.

Nach ein paar Minuten und mehrmaligem Nicken schaltete Thiel endgültig innerlich ab. Er hörte Boerne immer noch reden, klar, hörte aber nicht mehr, was er sagte. Natürlich könnte er Boernes Redeschwall einfach unterbrechen, aber dann könnte er ja nicht mehr so schamlos auf die vollen Lippen starren, die non-stop in Bewegung waren, und die er um ein vielfaches interessanter fand als irgendwelche Leberflecken.

„Ach, Herr Thiel, was soll ich bloß mit Ihnen machen, hm?”

„Hä, was?” Schlagartig war er wieder voll da.

„Sie haben mir gerade schon wieder nicht zugehört, nicht wahr?”

„Doch, klar”, log er wenig bis gar nicht überzeugend, und wahrscheinlich auch mit der Absicht, Boerne ein wenig zu provozieren.

„Herr Thiel!” Boerne fuchtelte hektisch mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Mann, lassen Sie das.” Er wollte Boernes Finger fort schlagen, aber Boerne war schneller gewesen, hatte die Hand bereits zurück gezogen, und verschränkte die Arme nun vor der Brust.

„Erst hören Sie mir nicht zu, und dann lügen Sie mich auch noch an. Das ist wirklich nicht sehr nett von Ihnen.”

Das rang ihm doch glatt ein kleines Lächeln ab! „Und was gedenken Sie da nun zu tun?” Warum warum warum hatte er das jetzt nur gefragt? _Tu doch nicht so, Frank! Das weißt du doch ganz genau!_

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck schwenkte um, wurde irgendwie bedrohlich, und Thiel kam sich plötzlich wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange vor.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Sie küssen.”

Okay. Boernes Unverschämtheiten hatten soeben ein neues Level erreicht, sie hatten mindestens eine weitere Grenze überschritten.

Und Thiel hatte so gar keine Ahnung, ob er beim Überschreiten und neues unbekanntes Terrain betreten mitmachen wollte, oder ob er lieber auf der Stelle fliehen wollte. Ein bisschen arg plötzlich war dieser riesige Schritt nach vorne jetzt ja schon gekommen, und er fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt. Er hörte den Zeiger der Wanduhr, immer lauter und bedrohlicher tickte er. Komisch, dass er den überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte nämlich auch immer lauter.

Als Boerne sich einen Schritt auf ihn zubewegte, zuckte er kurz zusammen, was Boerne mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Sie sagen ja gar nichts dazu, Herr Thiel.”

 _Na gut._ Er hatte sich soeben, genau in diesem Moment, entschieden, und zwar dafür, Boerne entscheiden zu lassen, wo diese Reise nun als Nächstes hingehen würde. Deshalb sagte er auch weiterhin stur nichts, sondern guckte Boerne fest in die Augen.

Und Boerne guckte mindestens genauso fest zurück.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ging das so mit dem Gucken, und allmählich wurde Thiel dann doch ein wenig ungeduldig. Wäre er ein bisschen mutiger, so ein klein wenig nur, hätte er wahrscheinlich _„Verdammt, jetzt küss mich doch endlich!”_ gesagt, und das so mit der Entscheidung letztendlich doch selbst übernommen. Und wenn er ein bisschen seeeeeehr viel mutiger wäre, hätte er vermutlich nach Boernes dunkelgrüner Krawatte gegriffen, Boerne einfach an sich gezogen, und seinen Mund auf die vollen Lippen gepresst. 

„Meine Güte, Sie müssten mal Ihr Gesicht sehen, Thiel.” Boerne brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Es dauerte noch die ein oder andere Sekunde, bis er es begriff. Oh, verdammt, Boerne hatte sich eben nur einen saudoofen Scherz erlaubt! Dieser dämliche Hornochse! Und er war doch tatsächlich drauf reingefallen! Er verkniff sich sämtliche wüste Beschimpfungen, die durch seinen Kopf tobten. Das würde der Idiot bei Gelegenheit schon noch zurück bekommen! „Na ja, ich muss dann auch mal wieder los”, brummte er so trocken wie möglich.

„Thiel, eine Frage habe ich aber noch, bevor Sie gehen.”

„Ja?”

„Möchten Sie vielleicht morgen Abend mit mir ausgehen?”

Wieder schallendes Gelächter, aber diesmal war etwas anders. So ganz anders. _Er_ lachte. Boerne nicht. Er hörte abrupt auch wieder auf, zumal er das eigentlich ja so ganz und gar nicht lustig fand, ganz im Gegenteil, langsam wurde er richtig richtig extrem wütend. „Jetzt reicht's aber mal langsam mit Ihren bescheuerten Scherzen, Boerne!”

„Das war kein Scherz, Thiel.”

„War es nicht?”

„Nein!”

Na toll, jetzt war er ja schon wieder total verunsichert, weil plötzlich wieder alles ganz anders war. „Echt nicht?” Er war ganz schön skeptisch. Konnte er Boerne trauen, nachdem der ihn eben so irre mies verarscht hatte? 

„Gehen Sie morgen mit mir aus? Um neun Uhr?” Boerne kam noch einen kleinen Schritt näher.

 _Jetzt_ konnte er den Zeiger tatsächlich nicht mehr hören. Wieder traf er eine Entscheidung. „Ja.”

 

Den Weg zurück zum Präsidium fuhr Thiel im Halbtrance-Zustand. Er hatte Boernes Reaktion auf sein _Ja_ nicht mehr abgewartet, sondern hatte sich direkt umgedreht und war gegangen, bevor Boerne die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, noch einen oder gar mehrere Schritte näher zu kommen. Zu riesig war seine Angst davor gewesen, dass er sonst noch mehr Panik als ohnehin schon bekommen und vielleicht doch nochmal schnell einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte.  
Boerne hatte zumindest nicht gelacht, das hätte er bestimmt noch gehört, als er davon gestürmt war, also ging er fest davon aus, dass sie morgen tatsächlich miteinander ausgehen würden.

 _Verdammt!_ Fast wäre er mit voller Wucht gegen eine Stange gefahren. Und wenn das passiert wäre, so hätte er wahrscheinlich, er kannte ja schließlich sein Pech, den morgigen Tag im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, und dann hätte das mit dem Ausgehen erst einmal auf Eis gelegen. Ja, dann hätte er eine passende Ausrede, falls die Angst doch noch zu mächtig werden würde. Plötzlich machten sich seine Gedanken auf einen ziemlich blöden und unvernünftigen Weg. Pech oder Glück? Da kamen ja noch so einige Stangen und andere Hindernisse ... Aber er atmete tief durch und riss sich zusammen. Für einen Rückzieher war es jetzt zu spät, die doofe Angst sollte sich halt gefälligst aus dem Staub oder wenigstens nicht ganz so breit machen.

 

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass kein wichtiger Anruf in seiner Abwesenheit auf dem Handy eingegangen war, bloß so ne Werbenummer hatte gleich zweimal angerufen, die wollte er bei Gelegenheit endlich für weitere Anrufe sperren lassen. Er schnappte sein Handy, steckte es ein, und wollte gehen.  
Und dann entdeckte er es, und starrte es ungläubig an. Er hatte vorhin halt doch nicht ÜBERALL nachgeguckt. Das Ladekabel lag auf dem kleinen Tisch, direkt neben der Steckdose. Oh Mann, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er musste es in Gedanken schon einmal dort hingelegt haben, um es eben an der Steckdose anzuschließen und sein Handy zu laden. Klar, so musste es gewesen sein, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Wie dämlich war er eigentlich?  
So offensichtlich lag es da. So verdammt offensichtlich. Eigentlich wirklich absolut nicht zu übersehen. Und er hatte es tatsächlich trotzdem erst jetzt gesehen.


	3. Drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und schon wieder poste ich an einem anderen und früheren Tag, als ich eigentlich vorgehabt habe. Das Kapitel möchte halt jetzt schon raus.
> 
> ♥

_**Und es kam der Tag, da das Risiko, in der Knospe zu verharren, schmerzhafter wurde als das Risiko zu blühen.**_  
Anaïs Nin 

 

Irgendwie ja schon etwas beeindruckend, wie viel Chaos so ein paar Klamotten in wenigen Minuten anrichten konnten. Übermäßig viel Kleidung besaß er nun wirklich nicht, aber immerhin doch genug, um sein Schlafzimmer, das vorher einigermaßen ordentlich gewesen war, in ein Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln. 

Thiel konnte und konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. _Was_ sollte er nur anziehen? Kam ihm fast lächerlich vor, dass er sich darüber so schrecklich viele Gedanken machte, sonst schnappte er sich ja schließlich auch ohne groß nachzudenken einfach schnell das Erstbeste aus seinem Schrank oder irgendwas das sauber rum lag, und zog es halt an.  
Na jaaa, aber wenn Boerne und er miteinander ausgingen, wollte er eben nicht einfach _irgendwas_ anziehen, sondern schon etwas, das ihm halbwegs stand, keine Löcher hatte, nicht total ausgewaschen war oder keine sonstigen kleinen Macken hatte.  
Die Grübelei darüber, was er anziehen könnte, hatte durchaus auch einen Vorteil: Die Angst wurde dadurch ein gutes Stück zur Seite gedrückt.

Die doofe Angst hatte sich natürlich nicht über Nacht aus dem Staub gemacht, das wäre zwar schön gewesen, hätte ihn aber arg gewundert. Angst und Vorfreude wechselten sich bereits seit dem Aufwachen munter ab, mal überwog eindeutig das eine, dann wieder das andere. Stundenlang hatte er immer und immer wieder hin und her überlegt, immer und immer und immer wieder. Nach vorne preschen, Neues wagen oder doch lieber auf einigermaßen sicherem Boden stehen bleiben? Das Risiko eingehen, dass sich _alles_ verändern könnte? Boernes dämlicher Scherz mit dem Küssen hatte ihm komischerweise weniger Angst eingejagt, als die Frage, ob er mit ihm ausgehen wollte.  
Zweimal hatte er das Handy (dessen Akku er gestern Abend noch komplett vollgeladen hatte) in der Hand gehabt, um Boerne doch noch abzusagen, beim zweiten Mal hatte er es weit weg geschleudert, dann hatte er es wieder an sich genommen und ein _Freu mich auf später_ eingetippt.  
Abgeschickt hatte er den Text nicht, hatte er sich nicht getraut, aber wenigstens war er sich inzwischen sicher, _dass_ sie zusammen ausgehen würden.

Oh Mann, zwischenzeitlich hatte er vor lauter Nervosität und so tatsächlich sogar vergessen, um wie viel Uhr sie eigentlich verabredet waren. Mittlerweile war es ihm zum Glück wieder eingefallen. Um neun Uhr. Also blieb ihm jetzt noch eine gute halbe Stunde, um sich zu entscheiden und umzuziehen, aber er wollte die Zeit nicht komplett ausreizen.

Er griff nach einem seiner beiden Anzüge. Na ja, sah zwar ganz nett aus, das Anprobieren konnte er sich allerdings definitiv sparen, er sah und wusste auch so, dass er da nicht rein kam, auch nicht mit Luft anhalten, Bauch einziehen und so. Kaum zu glauben, dass der mal gepasst hatte. Hatte er aber tatsächlich, wie angegossen sogar, vor über zwanzig Jahren.  
Warum hatte er den Anzug eigentlich überhaupt noch? Die Chance, dass er irgendwann so viel abnehmen würde, dass der wieder sitzen würde, ging jedenfalls quasi gegen Null. War er bisher einfach nur zu faul gewesen, um ihn auszusortieren? Oder hing er vielleicht irgendwie daran, weil er damit irgendwelche Erinnerungen verband?  
Als er den Anzug gekauft hatte, hatte er noch mit Susanne zusammen gelebt. Sie hatte den Anzug nicht gemocht, er hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Das hatte sie ihm zwar nie gesagt, aber er hatte es trotzdem gemerkt, und den Anzug deshalb auch nur ein paar seltene Male angezogen. Danach hatte er erst jahrelang in ihrem gemeinsamen Schrank gehangen, und jetzt schon ewig in seinem.  
Nee, den brauchte er echt nicht mehr, wozu denn? _Schöne_ Erinnerungen brachte er damit nicht in Verbindung. Also weg mit dem Teil. Er nahm sich vor, ihn bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit in einen Altkleidercontainer zu werfen, durfte er nur nicht wieder vergessen.  
Oh, verflucht, nur noch neunzehn Minuten!  
Sein anderer Anzug müsste ihm noch passen, der war auch recht schick, aber irgendwie ... Nee. Er hängte ihn in den Schrank zurück.

Auf seinem Bett lagen vier verschiedene Jeans. Klar, superneu war keine mehr davon, aber sahen doch eigentlich alle durchaus noch ziemlich akzeptabel aus, irgendwelche Löcher oder so hatten die zumindest nicht. Gut, eine davon würde es werden, aber welche? Er entschied sich für die Dunkelste, die hatte er schon ein Weilchen nicht mehr angehabt, und er fand, dass sein Hintern irgendwie ganz gut aussah darin. Okay, prima, weiter. Blauer oder lieber brauner Pullover? Brauner. Das wäre geschafft. Und jetzt schnell ab ins Bad.

So, fertig. Puh, fünf vor neun! Thiel ließ sich auf seine Couch plumpsen und wartete. Sie hatten nicht geklärt, ob Boerne ihn abholen würde. Natürlich hatten sie das nicht geklärt, da sie ja _gar nichts_ geklärt hatten, nur eben, dass sie miteinander ausgehen würden, danach war er ja direkt aus Boernes Büro geflohen. Aber er ging fest davon aus, dass Boerne gleich bei ihm klingeln würde, und er sollte recht behalten.

 

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.” Boerne musterte ihn ausgiebig von oben nach unten.

„Abend, Boerne.” Na, dann musterte er doch glatt mal zurück. Die beerenfarbene Krawatte könnte neu sein, zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, die schon einmal an Boerne gesehen zu haben. Stand ihm auf jeden Fall verdammt gut, und passte hervorragend zum blütenweißen Hemd. Na ja, was stand Boerne schon nicht?

„Sind Sie bereit?”

Oje, wenn er _das_ bloß wüsste! „Ja, wir können los.”

„Sehr schön.”

Er trat zu Boerne ins Treppenhaus, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was ist denn, Boerne? Sie gucken mich so ... komisch an.”

„Haben Sie denn nicht noch irgendwas vergessen?”

„Vergessen? Was denn?” Seine Geldbörse, das Handy und den Schlüssel hatte er.

„Na, überlegen Sie doch mal stark.”

Ach so! Na klar, Boerne wollte was Bestimmtes hören ... „Ähm, ich freue mich über unsere ... Verabredung.” Das Wort _Date_ war ihm nicht über die Lippen gegangen, der Satz war ihm auch schon so nicht leicht gefallen.

„Ich freue mich auch, Herr Thiel. Aber das meinte ich nicht.”

„Sondern? Mann, nun sagen Sie schon!”

Boerne deutete grinsend auf seine Füße.

Er folgte Boernes Blick und glaubte schlecht zu träumen. Och nö, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Seine Schuhe! Er hatte keine an! Na toll, da hatte er so lange hin und her überlegt, was er anziehen würde, war letztendlich mit seiner Wahl auch relativ zufrieden, und jetzt hatte er ernsthaft vergessen, Schuhe auszusuchen und vor allem anzuziehen. Im Gegensatz zu gestern trug er Socken, die zueinander gehörten, und sie hatten keine Löcher, sonst wäre das Ganze noch viel peinlicher als eh schon geworden, am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle im Erdboden versunken. „Ähm, bin sofort wieder da.”

„Sie müssen sich nicht beeilen.”

Mist, welche Schuhe zog er denn nun an? Die etwas ausgelatschten Dinger, die er meistens auf der Arbeit anhatte, kamen auf jeden Fall schon einmal nicht in Frage. In Sekundenschnelle kramte er sämtliche Schuhpaare hervor, die er besaß, nicht, dass es viele waren. Jo, die Schwarzen waren okay und sauber.

 

„Jetzt können wir aber wirklich.” Oh Mann! Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht ein schlechtes Vorzeichen für den Rest des Abends gewesen ...

Nachdem er sich angeschnallt, und Boerne den Motor gestartet hatte, hüpfte sein Herz nervös drauflos. Jetzt gab es wirklich kein Zurück mehr, es sei denn, er würde während der Fahrt Übelkeit vortäuschen und aus dem Auto türmen, aber so verrückt war er nun (wahrscheinlich) auch wieder nicht.  
Fahrt ins Ungewisse. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie fuhren, Boerne hatte sich bisher diesbezüglich nicht geäußert, und er wollte auch nicht nachfragen, würde er ja eh gleich sehen.

 

„So, da wären wir, Thiel.”

Oh, das von Boerne ausgesuchte Restaurant wirkte von außen ja so ... normal. Und nicht nur von außen, wie er wenig später feststellte.  
Die Einrichtung hier war gemütlich und ein bisschen urig, aber alles andere als vornehm, die Gäste machten einen bunt gemischten Eindruck. Thiel grinste erleichtert in sich rein. In Gedanken hatte er sie ja eigentlich bereits in irgendeinem noblen Schuppen gesehen, in dem grässliche Musik gespielt wurde, wo hauptsächlich Schlipsträger und reiche Schnösel hockten, und wo er auf der Speisekarte das Meiste weder kannte noch richtig aussprechen konnte.  
Hier gab es ja sogar _Schnitzel!_ Und Pommes! Beides hatte eine Dame gerade auf ihrem Teller, und es schmeckte ihr offensichtlich. Zum Glück hatte er sich gegen seinen Anzug entschieden!

Der kleine Tisch ganz hinten rechts in der Ecke war für sie reserviert. 

„Kann ich Ihnen schon etwas zu trinken bringen?” Der freundliche Kellner reichte ihnen die Speisekarten und zeigte seine strahlend weißen Zähne, auf die man glatt fast neidisch werden könnte.

„Ich hätte gerne ein kleines Glas Mineralwasser.”

„Für mich auch bitte.”

„Oh, gar kein Bier heute, Thiel?”

„Nö. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen ja bisher entgangen, aber ich trinke tatsächlich nicht nur Bier.”

Boerne schmunzelte. „Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht behauptet.”

„Warum haben _Sie_ sich denn keinen Wein bestellt?”

„Weil ich nachher noch fahren muss.”

Logisch, hätte er sich ja denken können. Er schaute sich etwas um. War echt ganz gemütlich hier, vor allem die Ecke, in der sie saßen, richtig ... kuschelig war es hier hinten. Die Tische in ihrer unmittelbarer Nähe waren bis auf einen unbesetzt. Ihm schräg gegenüber hing ein großes freundliches Bild mit einem Blumenfeld als Motiv, daneben eins mit ner Holzhütte. Doch, war wirklich sehr nett hier.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen hier, Thiel?”, fragte Boerne da auch schon prompt.

„Ja, ich kann mich nicht beklagen.”

„Das freut mich zu hören.” 

Es interessierte ihn brennend, warum Boerne ausgerechnet dieses Restaurant gewählt hatte.  
„Waren Sie für ein anderes Restaurant zu geizig?” _Scheiße!_ Die Frage hatte er eigentlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Augenzwinkern stellen wollen, aber auch das hätte zugegebenermaßen nichts daran geändert, dass sie verdammt frech klang und auch war.

Wenn Boerne wütend war über seine bescheuerte Frage, so ließ er sich das zumindest nicht anmerken. „Ich dachte, dass Sie sich hier eventuell wohler fühlen, als in den Restaurants, in denen ich normalerweise verkehre.”

„Ach so.” Das war ziemlich nett und rücksichtsvoll von Boerne, klar. Trotzdem löste die Aussage ein unangenehmes Bauchgrummeln bei ihm aus. Weil er da ein bisschen was zwischen den Zeilen heraus gehört hatte, nämlich, dass _er_ in die schicken Dinger, in denen Boerne sonst essen ging, nicht rein passte. Passte er ja auch eigentlich überhaupt nicht, und er war ja froh, dass Boerne sich hierfür entschieden hatte, anderseits hätte er es aber ganz schön gefunden, mit Boerne irgendwo essen zu gehen, wo Boerne auch sonst gerne hin ging, wo _Boerne_ sich richtig wohl fühlte. Hätte sich für ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwie ... na ja, richtiger angefühlt oder so.  
„Sie hätten sich aber woanders nicht mit mir zusammen geschämt, oder?” Verdammt, was war denn nur mit ihm los?

Nun hatte er es geschafft, Boernes Lächeln huschte davon. „Nein, natürlich nicht!”

Okay, das war deutlich gewesen.

„Ich frage mich, wie Sie auf solch eine absurde Idee kommen!”

„Na ja, weiß auch nicht ...” Warum war ihm dieser blöde Gedanke in den Kopf gesprungen? „Hätte ja sein können, dass Sie meine ... Klamotten peinlich finden oder so.”

Boerne stützte das Kinn auf seinem rechten Handrücken ab, und schaute ihn eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an.

„Boerne ... ist irgendwas?

Boernes Mundwinkel kletterten langsam aber sicher wieder nach oben. „Wenn mich Ihre geschmacklose Kleidung stören würde, säßen wir jetzt nicht hier zusammen, Thiel.”

Wahrscheinlich einer der schönsten Sätze, die er je von Boerne zu hören bekommen hatte. Ihm wurde ganz warm, und irgendwie war er verdammt froh darüber, dass in diesem Moment ihre Getränke kamen.

„Haben Sie sich eigentlich schon entschieden, Thiel?”

„Entschieden? Wofür denn?”

„Na, für ein Essen.”

„Ach so, nee, ich muss nochmal kurz gucken.” Musste er eigentlich gar nicht, er wusste nämlich schon ziemlich genau, was er wollte. Also, zumindest halt was das Essen betraf. Was er vorhin bei der Dame gesehen hatte, hatte ihn so dermaßen laut angelacht und so appetitlich ausgehen, dass er sich ebenfalls ein Schnitzel mit Pommes bestellte.

Boerne nahm einen großen Salat.

Na toll, Boerne bestellte sich einen gesunden Salat, und er sich voll die Fettbomben. „Sie denken jetzt bestimmt, dass ich total verfressen bin, Boerne, ne?”

„Nein, das denke ich nicht.”

„Geben Sie's doch zu.”

„Da gibt es absolut nichts zuzugeben.”

„Ach, kommen Sie.”

„Wirklich nicht.”

„Aber Sie sind schon der Meinung, dass ich mir auch lieber einen Salat hätte bestellen sollen, stimmt's?”

„Herrje, Thiel, nein, dieser Meinung bin ich nicht.”

„Weil mit meiner Figur eh schon alles egal ist?”

„Nein, weil es mir völlig gleichgültig ist, worauf Sie Hunger haben.” 

„Aha.” _Aha?_ Was besseres fiel ihm jetzt nicht dazu ein?

Boerne räusperte sich, trank einen Schluck, knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch, und stand auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich wieder da.”

Verdammt! Boerne brauchte kurz Ruhe vor ihm, und das schon nach ein paar Minuten. _Toll hast du das hingekriegt, Frank!_ Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf mehrmals kräftig gegen den Tisch gestoßen. Sollte das so weiter gehen, würde der Abend schon ziemlich bald zum Fiasko werden, und das wäre dann nun wirklich nicht Boernes Schuld.  
Wenn doch nur diese beschissene Angst nicht wäre! War es das? War das der Grund, warum er sich so arschig verhielt? Stellte er deshalb Boerne solche blöde Fragen und gab darum so furchtbar viel Unsinn von sich? Weil die Angst davor, aus Boerne und ihm könnte vielleicht tatsächlich _mehr_ werden, so unglaublich riesig und einfach nicht in den Griff zu bekommen war? Wollte er etwa unbewusst verhindern, dass sie sich heute _näher_ kamen, wäre es ihm eigentlich gar nicht sooo unrecht, wenn der Abend zum Reinfall werden würde? Aber die Angst, dass _nicht_ mehr aus ihnen werden würde, spukte ja ebenfalls in seinem Kopf herum.  
Na prima. Unglaublich viel Schiss vor dem nächsten Schritt und vor allen darauffolgenden, und gleichzeitig davor, auf der Stelle zu treten oder mehrere Schritte rückwärts zu gehen, vielleicht sogar zu stolpern und hinzufallen.  
Wahrscheinlich brauchte er einfach nur ein wenig Zeit. Ja, bestimmt. Bis gestern hatte sich ja alles noch viel mehr in der Schwebe befunden, war nicht richtig greifbar gewesen, und dann hatte Boerne plötzlich diesen doch recht großen und eindeutigen Sprung nach vorne gemacht.  
Irgendwie hatte er den Schwebezustand genossen, das gegenseitige Piksen, die Unverschämtheiten und so, jetzt wo es drohte, konkreter in eine Richtung zu gehen, ging ihm sein Arsch offensichtlich einfach ein bisschen auf Grundeis. Für den Rest des Abends wollte er sich aber auf jeden Fall so gut wie möglich zusammenreißen und netter zu Boerne sein.

 

Boerne war wieder da. „Gibt es schon irgendeine heiße Spur betreffend Petersens Aufenthaltsort?”

„Nee, leider nicht.” Den Ex von Antje Fischer hatten sie bisher noch nicht ausfindig machen können. „Heute Morgen rief eine Dame an, die der Meinung gewesen war, ihn am Bahnhof gesehen zu haben, hat sich dann aber als Verwechslung herausgestellt. Alle anderen Hinweise bis jetzt gingen auch ins Leere.”  
Der Fall beschäftigte ihn natürlich, keiner seiner Fälle ging ihm am Arsch vorbei, aber er hatte eigentlich trotzdem keine allzu große Lust, sich mit Boerne jetzt ausgerechnet über die Arbeit zu unterhalten, machten sie ja sonst schon oft genug. Worüber könnten sie denn stattdessen reden? Über _Gefühle_ und so sprechen, nee, dazu hatte er auch keine Lust und vor allem keinen Mut. Am besten wäre wahrscheinlich erst einmal ein möglichst unverfängliches Thema. „Ist Ihre Krawatte neu?”

„Das ist sie tatsächlich. Ich bin erstaunt darüber, dass Ihnen das aufgefallen ist.”

„Tja, Sie sollten mich halt nicht unterschätzen, Herr Professor.” 

„Gefällt sie Ihnen?”

„Ja, ich finde sie schön.” Na also, er hatte es sogar geschafft, was richtig Nettes zu sagen.

„Möchten Sie mal anfassen?”

„Was?” Wollte Boerne die nächsten paar Schritte etwa einfach eben mal überspringen?

„Die Krawatte ist aus einem speziellen und äußerst empfindlichen Stoff.” Boerne stand auf und beugte sich über dem Tisch zu ihm rüber. „Fühlen Sie doch mal, Thiel.”

Ach so ... „Na gut, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen.” Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen langsam über den feinen Stoff, und er fühlte.

„Und?” 

„Jo, fühlt sich ganz gut an.” Seine Hand schloss sich wie von selbst um die Krawatte. Jetzt war sie da, _die_ Gelegenheit. Nur ein bisschen ziehen, ein kleines bisschen nur. Ganz vorsichtig und langsam, nicht zu fest und schnell. Aber er zog nicht, der Mut reichte dafür nicht aus, er hielt nur fest. 

„Möchten Sie nicht allmählich mal wieder loslassen, Thiel?”

„Nein.” Ohhhh, das hatte er sich getraut, das hatte er tatsächlich gesagt! Und er traute sich sogar, weiterhin hinzuschauen, um Boernes Lächeln zu erwidern.

Und dann kam Boerne näher, ganz langsam. Boerne kam näher, auch ohne dass er zog.

 

„So, die Herren.” Ihr Essen war da. Ausgerechnet jetzt.

Nun ließ er doch los. Und brachte den Kellner gleichzeitig in Gedanken um, auch wenn der noch so freundlich war.

Boernes Salat sah richtig gut aus, also zumindest für nen _Salat_. Sein Essen gefiel ihm aber trotzdem deutlich besser, tauschen wollte er nicht.

„Guten Appetit, Thiel.”

„Guten Appetit.” Huch, sein Magen knurrte ja. Vor lauter Aufregung fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass er ganz schönen Kopfdampf hatte. Er drückte die Zitrone auf dem Schnitzel aus, schnitt sich ein großes Stück ab, und biss rein. Schmeckte super. Er aß, und schaute Boerne dabei zu, wie der auch die ersten Bissen zu sich nahm. „Schmeckt es Ihnen, Boerne?”

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon weitaus schlechtere und minderwertigere Salate gegessen habe. Die Tomaten und Gurken sind frisch und knackig, über den Rest kann ich mich auch nicht beklagen. Und es überrascht mich positiv, dass hier nicht zu einem billigen Fertigdressing gegriffen wurde.” Während Boerne sprach, tippte er mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand auf dem Tisch herum. 

Thiel schaute zu Boernes Finger, die ihn allmählich nervös machten, und er spürte schon wieder ein wenig Mut hochkommen. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf den Tisch, und ihm entging nicht, dass Boerne das bemerkt hatte, was seine Nervosität gleich nochmal um etliche Stufen nach oben trieb.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass Ihr Essen Ihnen ebenfalls schmeckt, Herr Thiel?”

„Ja, ist echt sehr lecker.”

„Das freut mich.” Und dann lag Boernes Hand auf seiner. 

Blöderweise übernahm gerade wieder die Angst die Überhand, machte sich unverschämt breit, und drängte seinen Mut einfach dreist fort. So viele Ängste, so viele Gedanken. Mann, wie ihm das auf den Sack ging! Warum konnte er diesen Moment nicht einfach genießen?

Boerne wagte sich indes ein weiteres kleines Stückchen vor, und streichelte mit dem Daumen ein bisschen über seinen Handrücken.

„Boerne, ich muss ...”

„Ja?”

„Ich muss ... na ja, ich muss mal.” Nö, musste er nicht. Aber er musste kurz weg von hier, kurz aus der Situation raus, sich abkühlen.

„Gut, bis gleich.” Boerne zog seine Hand wieder weg.

 

Der Blick, den er seinem Spiegelbild zuwarf, war nicht gerade als nett zu bezeichnen. Kein Wunder! Er war so wahnsinnig genervt von sich selbst, und hätte sich am liebsten ordentlich in den Hintern getreten, am besten gleich zweimal, aber so gelenkig war er nicht. Schiss hin oder her, so konnte das echt nicht weitergehen.

Boerne schaute nicht auf, als er sich setzte, was ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzte. „Ich bin wieder da.” Oh Mann, als würde Boerne das nicht sehen.

Boerne nickte, und aß eine Gabel Salat.

Er aß ebenfalls weiter, schnitt sich die nächsten Stücke Schnitzel ab, und schielte währenddessen zu Boernes linker Hand. Die lag auf dem Tisch. Wartete Boerne darauf, dass er seine auch wieder auf den Tisch legte? Oder wartete Boerne vielleicht sogar darauf, dass _er_ …?

Er tat es, er traute sich. Er legte seine Hand auf Boernes. Ganz so mutig wie Boerne zuvor war er zwar nicht, er streichelte nicht, sondern hielt wieder nur, fühlte sich trotzdem gut an, war trotzdem sehr schön.

Und dann klingelte ein Handy, und zwar Boernes.

Manno! Das gab's doch nicht! Erst war das Essen zum absolut unpassendsten Zeitpunkt gekommen, und nun das.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Thiel, darf ich vielleicht ...” Boerne deutete auf ihre Hände.

Ups, ach so. Er ließ los.

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck wurde säuerlich. „Hallo, Hanne.”

Ah, Boernes Schwester. Warum musste die bloß ausgerechnet _jetzt_ anrufen?

„Nein, natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen ... Ja, ich gebe dir selbstverständlich rechtzeitig Bescheid, falls ich nicht kommen kann ... In Ordnung. Bis dann.” Boerne verdrehte die Augen und packte das Handy wieder fort.

„Alles in Ordnung?”, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Na ja, meine liebe Schwester ist der Meinung, mich spätestens alle zwei bis drei Tage daran erinnern zu müssen, dass sie nächsten Monat ihren Geburtstag feiert, und dass auch ich eingeladen bin.”

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie haben keinen großen Bock darauf, hinzugehen?”

„Sie haben richtig geraten, Thiel.” Boerne aß die letzten Bissen seines Salates. „Nun ja, mal sehen, vielleicht kommt mir ja sowieso noch was dazwischen.”

Er wusste irgendwie nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte, und er wollte sich auch nicht in Boernes Familienkram reinhängen, deshalb nickte er lediglich. Sein Schnitzel hatte er mittlerweile ebenfalls gegessen, nur eine kleine Portion Pommes war noch übrig, nicht einmal mehr eine Handvoll. 

Boerne schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er zwei davon gleichzeitig verspeiste.

„Wollen Sie mal probieren?” Er grinste neckisch. „Oder essen Sie so etwas schrecklich Ungesundes wie Pommes nicht freiwillig, Herr Professor?”

Boernes Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Nun, wenn Sie mir netterweise was abgeben, probiere ich gerne mal.”

„Klar gebe ich Ihnen was ab.” Hmmm. Eigentlich könnte er ja eine der Pommes in Boernes Mund schieben, ihn sozusagen ein bisschen damit füttern. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm, aber er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. So etwas Kindisches machten vielleicht verliebte Teenager beim ersten Date, aber doch nicht solch ein alter Bock wie er, aus dem Alter war er längst raus. Oder? Na ja, wer bestimmte denn eigentlich, was sich für alte Böcke gehörte oder nicht gehörte? Und wer oder was hielt ihn davon ab, sich auch mal wie ein verliebter Teenager zu verhalten?  
„Hier, Boerne.” Er hielt Boerne die Pommes direkt vors Gesicht.

Der lächelte und öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen.

„Und?” 

„Der Geschmack ist akzeptabel, wenn auch natürlich nicht annähernd vergleichbar mit dem Geschmack meiner selbstgemachten Pommes Frites.”

„Oh, die kenne ich ja noch gar nicht.” Die kannte er tatsächlich noch nicht. „Bereiten Sie mir denn auch mal eine Portion zu?”

„Sicher, auch mehr als nur eine Portion, wenn Sie möchten. Sie müssen mir nur sagen wann.”

„Das ... überlege ich mir noch.” Er deutete auf seinen Teller. „Noch eine?”

„Ja, gerne.” Boerne öffnete wieder den Mund, und ließ sich mit einer zweiten Pommes füttern. „Ich muss mich übrigens bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Thiel.”

„Entschuldigen? Warum?” Wofür denn bitte?

„Ich habe es völlig versäumt, Ihnen einen kleinen Bissen meines Salates anzubieten.”

„Och, das macht doch nichts.” Fand er ja richtig niedlich, dass sich Boerne jetzt dafür entschuldigt hatte. Auf den Salat wäre er allerdings nicht allzu scharf gewesen ...

„Bekomme ich bitte noch eine?”

„Na klar.” Abwechselnd fütterte er Boerne, und aß selbst welche von den Pommes. Das machte riesigen Spaß und war irgendwie total schön. Und vor allem fühlte es sich so schrecklich vertraut an, als hätten sie das schon mindestens hunderte Male davor gemacht. Es fühlte sich _richtig_ an. Ob das, was sie taten, nun auch kindisch war oder nicht, war doch echt völlig scheißegal. Sie hatten beide Spaß daran. Punkt.

Boerne kicherte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Ihnen irgendwann einmal aus der Hand fresse, Thiel?”

„Tja, richtig, wer hätte das gedacht?” Diesmal ließ er sich von der Angst nicht einschüchtern, und kicherte mit. „Und wer von uns beiden bekommt jetzt die letzte Pommes?”

„Nun, eigentlich ist das ja Ihr Essen.”

„Ich bin aber auch bereit, mit Ihnen zu teilen.” Er biss ein kleines Stück ab, den Rest schob er dem grinsenden Boerne in den Mund. Schaaade, dass die Pommes nun alle waren, er hätte ja noch ewig so weitermachen können. 

„Möchten Sie noch einen Nachtisch, Thiel? Oder noch was zu trinken, vielleicht einen Kaffee?”

„Na ja, eigentlich bin ich ziemlich satt, aber ...”

„Ja? Aber?”

„Na ja, vielleicht teilen wir uns ja noch was, ein Eis oder so?” Dass die hier verschiedene Eisbecher hatten, hatte er vorhin entdeckt, als er sich auf der Speisekarte die Desserts durchgelesen hatte. Er konnte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, wann er eigentlich zuletzt ein Eis gegessen hatte, und hatte irgendwie wieder mal voll Lust darauf. Eis ging bei ihm ja immer noch rein, egal wie satt er schon war, aber ein kompletter Eisbecher wäre ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich doch etwas zu viel.

„Gerne, Thiel.”

Sie einigten sich erstaunlich schnell auf einen Banana Split, und bestellten noch zwei Espressi dazu. Ha, ihm war die Mehrzahl von Espresso bekannt.

„Soll ich zwei Löffel für das Eis bringen?”, fragte der Herr mit den perfekten Zähnen.

„Ja, bitte.”

 

Als das Eis dann da war, war er echt froh, dass er das nicht für sich allein bestellt hatte, die Portion war nämlich riesig. Hach, und sich mit Boerne einen Eisbecher zu teilen, das hatte fast was was Romantisches. 

„Das sieht doch durchaus recht appetitlich aus. Sicher, die Bananenhälften hätte man noch ein wenig ansprechender drapieren können.” 

„Ganz schön viel Sahne.” Und mit der Schokosoße war auch nicht gerade gegeizt worden.

Boernes rechte Braue ging in die Höhe. „Ich mag ja Sahne, Thiel.”

Oho. Wurde der Herr Professor gerade etwa so ein kleines bisschen anzüglich? Oder hatte er einfach nur eine extrem versaute Fantasie? Vermutlich eher letzteres. „Ich auch. Schokosoße finde ich aber auch nicht gerade schlecht, und Sie?”

„Nun ja, hin und wieder ist mir nach solchen extrem süßen und ungesunden Dingen durchaus zumute.”

„Jo, mir auch.”

„Muss ja nicht immer zum Eis sein, nicht wahr?”

„Genau.” So, und jetzt brauchte er erst einmal einen kräftigen Schluck Espresso.

„Möchten Sie mir auch mal aus der Hand fressen, Herr Thiel?” Boerne hielt ihm grinsend einen Löffel voller Eis hin. „Oder behagt Ihnen dieser Gedanke nicht?”

„Och, na ja, warum nicht?” Bereitwillig ließ er sich füttern. Das Vanilleeis schmolz in seinem Mund, es schmeckte himmlisch. „Welche Eissorte von denen hier mögen Sie am liebsten, Boerne?” Neben Vanille gab es noch ein Bällchen Schokoeis und Stracciatella.

„Stracciatella.”

„Gut.” Jetzt fütterte er wieder.

Danach fütterten sie sich schließlich gegenseitig, schoben sich gegenseitig die süße Masse in den Mund. Das machte so unglaublich großen Spaß, und es fühlte sich noch so viel vertrauter und nicht weniger richtig an als zuvor mit den Pommes.

„Sie haben da einen Hauch Sahne hängen, Thiel.” Boerne deutete auf seinen Mundwinkel.

„Ups.”

„Ist ja nicht schlimm, ich entferne Sie Ihnen, okay?”

„Okay.” Und jetzt? Würde Boerne ihm die Sahne etwa fort lecken? 

Boerne leckte die Sahne nicht weg, er streifte sie vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger ab, von dort leckte er sie dann aber tatsächlich runter.

Thiel sah fasziniert zu, das hatte ein bisschen was von einem Softporno.

 

„Wollen wir dann vielleicht langsam mal zahlen, Boerne?” Am liebsten wäre er ja noch viel länger geblieben, hätte Boerne gerne weiter gefüttert und sich selbst füttern lassen, und die ein oder andere kleine Annäherung zugelassen, aber abgesehen davon, dass er sich sicher war, platzen zu müssen, sollte er noch einen einzigen winzigen Bissen zu sich nehmen, war es ziemlich spät geworden inzwischen. Außer ihnen waren kaum noch Gäste da, und eben war schon die Reinigungskraft vorbei gelaufen. Die Zeit war total verflogen. Dass morgen früh der Wecker klingeln würde, weil er arbeiten musste, verdrängte er lieber vorerst noch.

„Nicht wir werden zahlen, sondern ich. Ich lade Sie ein, Thiel.” 

„Brauchen Sie nicht.”

„Das möchte ich aber.”

„Müssen Sie aber echt nicht.”

„Herr Thiel, ich lade Sie sehr gerne ein, das hatte ich von Anfang an vor.”

„Weil Sie der Meinung sind, dass ich mir das Essen nicht selbst leisten kann, oder was?” _Meine Güte, WIE blöd bist du eigentlich, Frank?_ Was für ein saudoofer Satz, jetzt hatte er den Vogel wirklich abgeschossen, nun hatte er es verkackt. Die gute Stimmung war mit einem Schlag verflogen. 

„Sie erwarten nun hoffentlich keine ernsthafte Antwort darauf, _oder?_ ” Boerne klang irgendwie ... müde.

„Nee ... Boerne, ich ...” _Ich bin ein Depp und entschuldige mich hiermit bei ihnen. Für all den Mist, den ich im Laufe dieses Abends von mir gegeben habe. War zwar nicht so viel wie an manch anderem Tag, aber trotzdem noch mehr als genug._

„Ja, Thiel?”

 _Entschuldigen! Na los!_ „Ich ... ähm .... ich sehe da hinten gerade den Kellner, und winke ihm mal zu, okay?”

Keine Antwort.

Mist, Mist, Mist!

Boerne zahlte, gab ein erstaunlich großzügiges Trinkgeld, und dann standen sie auf.

 

Obwohl das Auto höchstens zwei Gehminuten entfernt stand, kam ihm der Weg dorthin endlos vor, was ganz sicher daran lag, dass keiner von ihnen irgendetwas sprach. Er hielt den Mund, weil er sich nicht traute was zu sagen, und Boerne war still, weil er höchstwahrscheinlich eingeschnappt war, was ihm nun wirklich nicht zu verdenken war.

Auch im Auto hielt die Stille zwischen ihnen an, und sie fühlte sich für Thiel immer erdrückender und beschissener an. So sehr ihn Boernes permanentes Gerede sonst auf den Zeiger ging, jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Boerne _irgendwas_ sagte, einfach irgendwas, egal was, den Gefallen tat Boerne ihm jedoch nicht.

 _Mach DU doch den Mund auf, Frank!_ Machte er aber natürlich nicht.

Boerne griff irgendwann nach vorne, schaltete Musik ein, und drehte sie so ohrenbetäubend laut auf, dass ein Gespräch sowieso nicht mehr möglich wäre.

 

Als sie im Treppenhaus angelangt waren, rauschte Thiels ohnehin schon irre miese Laune von Stufe zu Stufe weiter nach unten. Verdammt, der Abend war doch nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten so schön gewesen, warum hatte er das nur kaputt machen müssen?

Sie standen jeweils vor ihren Wohnungen, und Boerne schaute ihn an. Wütend? Traurig? Enttäuscht? Abwartend?

„Ja, dann vielen Dank für die Einladung und gute Nacht, Boerne.” _Mann, Frank, du hast die Entschuldigung vergessen!_

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.” Boerne wandte sich ab, und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Verdammt! Nein! Nein, so durfte dieser Abend echt nicht enden, das wollte er nicht! Irgendwas _musste_ er jetzt ganz schnell sagen, bevor die Tür auf und wieder zuging. 

Boerne fing an, aufzuschließen.

 _Komm schon, Frank!_ „Vielleicht sollten Sie mir einfach eine knallen.”

Na also! Boerne ließ den Schlüssel Schlüssel sein, und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Wie bitte?”

„Na ja, das ein oder andere, was ich heute Abend zu Ihnen gesagt habe, war ... nicht so besonders nett.” 

„Und deswegen soll ich Sie jetzt schlagen?” Boerne klang amüsiert.

„Verdient hab ichs ja irgendwie.”

„Finden Sie?”

„Ja.”

Boerne nickte. „Na gut, Thiel.”

„Na gut?” 

„Wenn Sie unbedingt darauf bestehen, mache ich es.” 

„Sie ... machen es?”

„Ja, ich mache es. Ich werde Sie schlagen.”

„Echt? Sie ... Sie schlagen mich jetzt?” Nun rutschte ihm das Herz aber ganz schön in die Hose. Boerne wollte ihm wirklich eine rein hauen?

„Ja. Oder machen Sie nun etwa einen Rückzieher?”

„Nee.”

„Gut.”

„Okay, dann ... machen Sie mal.” Scheiße, warum hatte er sich nicht einfach entschuldigt?

„In Ordnung.” Boerne kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.

Na toll. Sein Herz rutschte immer weiter und tiefer, und als Boerne noch zwei oder drei Schritte entfernt war, kniff er schnell die Augen zu, und wartete darauf, dass Boerne es hinter sich brachte.

Passierte aber nichts.

„Nun machen Sie schon endlich, Boerne!” Warum ließ der sich denn jetzt so viel Zeit?

„Ach, Herr Thiel.”

Als er die Augen vorsichtig wieder öffnete, war Boerne ihm näher als je zuvor. Zum Greifen nahe.

„Es enttäuscht mich ein wenig, dass Sie mir das tatsächlich zutrauen”, flüsterte Boerne gegen seinen Mund.

„Boerne ...” Das war so verdammt unfair! Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance, hatte er aber wahrscheinlich nie gehabt. All seine Ängste spielten in diesem Moment keine Rolle, die waren irgendwo ganz weit weg. Er streckte die Hand aus und grub sie in Boernes Haar, so tief es ging. Eine Sekunde später knallte er mit dem Rücken gegen seine Wohnungstür.

Boerne küsste so leidenschaftlich und aggressiv, so hart und bedingungslos, so furchtbar ausgehungert, dass ihm kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb.  
Das Zepter Boerne komplett alleine zu überlassen, kam nicht in Frage, er wollte fühlen und schmecken, und er stieß mutig, gierig und nicht weniger hungrig zurück.

 

Als Boerne einen kleinen Schritt zurück trat, fühlten sich Thiels Beine wie Wackelpudding an, und er hatte schreckliche Angst davor, den Halt zu verlieren.

So. Und jetzt?? Reden? Weiter knutschen?

„Gute Nacht, Thiel.” Ein letztes winziges Küsschen, harmlos auf die Wange, brannte aber trotzdem ganz schlimm. „Schlafen Sie gut.”

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.”

„Ach, und Thiel?”

„Ja?”

„Ich fand den Abend äußerst schön.”

„Ich auch.”

Boerne lächelte, drehte sich um, und dann war die Tür zu.

 

Thiel stand in seinem Schlafzimmer, strich sich über die brennende Wange und die geschwollenen Lippen, und er schaute sich um. Was für ein Chaos. Er sollte bald mal Ordnung schaffen.


	4. Vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich nur ein ganz kleines Zwischenkapitel, vielleicht aber auch doch ein bisschen mehr.

_**Jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich denken soll.**_  
Aus dem Lied [Ich weiß nicht (ob es Liebe ist)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NczZvShyrEw&list=PLD4I-HUeVOJDPk8YUq9EiXReU4AVw-fgw&index=20&t=0s) von Die Ärzte.

  


Thiel konnte noch so sehr überlegen und überlegen, ganz sicher war er sich einfach nicht. Hing dieses eine kleine Bild noch bei seinem Vater im Wohnzimmer oder nicht? Das mit den Sonnenblumen als Motiv und dem dunklem Rahmen? Wahrscheinlich hing es noch, ja, beschwören könnte er das aber nicht, dabei hatte er Herbert kürzlich doch erst einen Besuch abgestattet, sich bestimmt eine halbe Stunde in dessen Wohnzimmer aufgehalten und sich pausenlos die Schwärmerei über die neueste Flamme seines Vaters anhören müssen.  
_„Wenn du keine Lust auf eine gemeinsame Fahrradtour hast, frage ich eben sie.”_

_„Ja, mach' das Vaddern.”_

Hatte er das Bild an dem Tag gesehen oder nicht? Keine Ahnung. Dieses Bild gehörte zu den Dingen, die er irgendwann gar nicht mehr richtig bewusst wahrnahm.  
Warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Soo sonderlich schön fand er das Bild nicht, und den Rahmen hatte er sogar zugegebenermaßen schon immer ziemlich hässlich gefunden. Eigentlich war's ihm egal, ob das Bild noch hing oder nicht, oder ob es überhaupt noch existierte, aber würde er sich nicht zwischendurch auch mal über so etwas total Belangloses Gedanken machen, müsste er ja noch mehr an Boerne denken als eh schon.

Vier Tage waren seit ihrer Verabredung und der Knutscherei im Treppenhaus vergangen. Und seitdem herrschte Funkstille zwischen ihnen. Na ja, okay, nicht ganz, vorgestern hatten sie kurz miteinander telefoniert, aber da war's ja nur um die Arbeit gegangen. 

Und jetzt? Lag es in seiner Hand, wie es weiter ging zwischen ihnen? Erwartete Boerne, dass _er_ den nächsten Schritt machte? Bestimmt, sonst hätte der doch längst das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht, oder?  
Sollte er? Sollte er den nächsten Schritt gehen? Und _wollte_ er das? Dass ihn immer noch so beschissen viele Ängste und Zweifel quälten, ging ihm auf die Nüsse. Wenn er aber ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war seine allergrößte Angst im Moment die, dass ihre erste Knutscherei gleichzeitig auch die letzte gewesen sein könnte. Diese Vorstellung trieb ihn in eine richtige Verzweiflung, also _musste_ er ja wohl den nächsten Schritt machen. Und was, wenn nicht? Was wäre dann? Was würde passieren? Würde dann halt doch wieder irgendwann Boerne das mit dem nächsten Schritt oder gleich mehreren in die Hand nehmen? In den kommenden Tagen oder irgendwann später vielleicht? Und was, wenn nicht? _Was_ dann? Aber Boerne hatte ihm ja nach der Knutscherei gesagt, dass er den Abend äußerst schön gefunden hatte. Das hatte der doch sicher nicht einfach nur bloß so daher gesagt, außerdem ... Thiel seufzte. Langsam wurde ihm schwindelig und auch ein bisschen schlecht von dem Gedankenkarussell. 

Jedes winzige Detail hatte sich tief bei ihm eingebrannt, tiefer ging's nicht. Ein paar kleine blaue Flecken hatte er davon getragen, die inzwischen kaum noch sichtbar waren. Das letzte und harmloseste Küsschen hatte am schlimmsten und stärksten gebrannt, alleine der Gedanke an jenes Küsschen hatte ihn die halbe Nacht wach liegen lassen. Und es brannte immer noch. Es brannte immer noch ganz schlimm.

Thiel traf eine Entscheidung, die seinen Puls spontan in die Höhe trieb. Was anderes anziehen würde er nicht, auch wenn er gerade eins seiner ausgewaschensten (und gleichzeitig allerliebsten, sonst wäre es ja nicht schon so ausgewaschen) T-Shirts trug. Das würde nur unnötig Zeit kosten. Es musste jetzt sofort sein, bevor er seine Entscheidung doch nochmal überdachte.

Als er die paar Schritte zur Nachbarwohnung rüber lief, hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er gleich sagen würde, aber immerhin war er fest entschlossen, irgendetwas zu sagen.

 

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.” Boerne trug einen dunkelblauen Schlafanzug und hatte seine Brille nicht auf, aber er sah nicht so aus, als habe er bereits geschlafen, außerdem hatte er ziemlich schnell geöffnet.

„Abend, Boerne, tut mir leid, dass ich so spät noch bei Ihnen klingle.”

„Das macht nichts.”

„Gut. Ähm, ich ... habe eine Frage.” 

„Gibt es etwas Neues in unserem Fall, soll ich Sie irgendwo hinfahren?”

„Nee, in _meinem_ Fall hat sich nichts getan, von Petersen fehlt leider nach wir vor jede Spur.” Auch so etwas, das ihm gewaltig an den Nerven zerrte. „Ich will Sie was anderes fragen.”

„Ja?”

„Sie ... Sie haben doch neulich von Ihren selbstgemachten Pommes gesprochen und Sie haben gesagt dass Sie ... mir auch mal welche zubereiten würden.” Hätte er statt _neulich_ vielleicht lieber _während unserer Verabredung_ sagen sollen? Hätte das besser geklungen? Egal, nun hatte er's halt so gesagt, wie er's gesagt hatte.

Boerne nickte. „Das habe ich.”

„Na ja, und da wollte ich jetzt fragen ... also, ich ...”

„Ja, Herr Thiel?”

_Mann, nun mach's mir doch nicht so schwer, du Blödmann! Weißt doch genau, was ich dich fragen will!_ Okay, nochmal schnell tief durchatmen. „Boerne, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ...”

„Wann?”

„Wann?”

„Wann möchten Sie meine Pommes Frites probieren?” Boerne lächelte.

Er fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen sicherer und lächelte zaghaft zurück. „Dann, wenn es Ihnen zeitlich und ... so passt.”

„Wann passt es _Ihnen_ denn, Herr Thiel?”

„Na ja, morgen so gegen halb neun wäre gut.”

„In Ordnung. Morgen um halb neun.”

„Wollen Sie dann zu mir rüber kommen und bei mir die Pommes zubereiten?”

Boerne brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Scheiße, was sollte das denn jetzt? Na toll, jetzt fühlte er sich unsicherer als vorher. Und er wurde wütend. Stinkwütend sogar. „Was ist denn so lustig??”

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Thiel.” Boerne räusperte sich. „Darf ich Sie höflich fragen, wann Sie zuletzt Ihren Backofen gereinigt haben?”

„Weiß nicht genau.”

„Nun, das habe ich mir gedacht.”

„Aber bis morgen kann ich ihn ja putzen.” _Das_ war ja wohl der eindeutige Beweis dafür, dass er echt nicht mehr zu retten war und ganz schön verknallt sein musste.

„Ich rechne es Ihnen wirklich hoch an, dass Sie das tun würden, aber ich denke, es ist generell einfacher, wenn ich die Pommes Frites bei mir zubereite. In meiner Küche befindet sich alles, was ich dazu benötige.”

„Okay, gut, dann machen wir's bei Ihnen. Also, ähm, ich meinte ...”

„Ja, wir machen es bei mir, Thiel.”

Prima, jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. „Ich könnte ja die Kartoffeln beisteuern? Was halten Sie davon?”

„Ich habe tatsächlich zufällig erst gestern welche besorgt, diese reichen auf jeden Fall aus.”

„Okay, und was haben die gekostet?”

„Weshalb fragen Sie?” Boernes Augen verengten sich und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brsut. „Sie denken noch nicht etwa, dass ich irgendeine Billigware gekauft habe? Es handelt sich um eine ganz besonders hochwertige und schmackhafte Kartoffelsorte, Sie werden hellauf begeistert sein.”

„Mann, Boerne, ich habe doch nur gefragt, weil ... na ja, ich würde Ihnen die Kartoffeln gerne bezahlen. _Neulich_ haben Sie ja alles gezahlt.” Ob er gewollt hatte oder nicht. Und wenn Boerne schon die Pommes bei sich zubereitete, war es doch wohl angemessen, dass er ihm wenigstens das Geld für die Kartoffeln gab, oder?”

Boernes Miene hellte sich langsam wieder auf. „Ich nenne Ihnen morgen den Preis für die Kartoffeln, in Ordnung?”

„Ähm, ja, okay.”

„Gut. Bis morgen Abend, Herr Thiel. Ich freue mich.”

„Ich mich auch. Bis morgen, Boerne.” Schrecklich gerne hätte er seinen Arm ausgestreckt, Boerne an sich gerissen, und die zweite Knutscherei in Gang gebracht, aber traute er sich ja nicht. Er traute sich ja nicht einmal, einen Schritt näher auf Boerne zuzugehen. _Feigling, Feigling, Feigling!_ Vielleicht würde Boerne das alles ja jetzt in die Hand nehmen?

„Schlafen Sie gut.” Nein, nahm er nicht. Aber immerhin schenkte ihm Boerne zum Abschied nochmal ein Lächeln.

„Danke, Sie auch.”

 

So, nun aber schnell ins Bett, auch wenn er vor Aufregung eh wieder ewig nicht würde einschlafen können. Ob das Bild bei seinem Vater noch hing? Beim nächsten Mal würde er darauf achten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zweimal habe ich in den vergangenen Tagen von dieser Geschichte geträumt. ♥ Ich fühle hier sehr sehr sehr mit, ich fühle bei meinen Geschichten ja immer mit den Protagonisten mit, hier ist es ganz extrem. 
> 
> Als ich nochmal die ersten drei Kapitel gelesen habe, habe ich gemerkt, WIE gerne in die Namen Fischer und Petersen in Tatort-Geschichten verwende. *hust*
> 
> Ich freue mich wirklich unglaublich über jeden, der hier mitliest und mitfiebert. ♥ Ich fange sehr bald mit dem nächsten Kapitel an.


End file.
